


Abducted

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando, Kevin and Kimi get abducted.It's up to the rest of the grid to save them.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Nico is not F1 anymore but I'm in denial

Lando woke up in a cold, dark room. His head hurt, as did his wrists, and he felt completely disorientated. He sat up and whimpered in pain. When he pressed his fingers against his forehead, they came back sticky with blood.

"Ssh, be quiet." Someone snapped, walking over from the other end of the room. Lando frowned when Kimi knelt in front of him. The Finn looked tired, and there was dried up blood around his nose and temple. Whatever had happened to them, it seemed Kimi had put up more of a fight than Lando had.

A third person walked over too, limping and cursing loudly in a language Lando did not understand. Lando gasped when the light if the light bulb fell on the man's face. Kevin's lip was split, the angle of his nose seemed off and the skin over his cheekbone was darkening. 

"What is going on?" Lando whimpered, his chest clenching uncomfortable in his panic. Kimi's eyes softened a little and he sat down, placing a hand on Lando's shoulder.

"We have been abducted." He rasped. "We don't know why, or if there are more drivers somewhere." He added. Kevin sat down heavily on the mattress next to Lando. 

"Do you remember being taken?" He asked, blue eyes serious. Lando blinked, thinking deeply. 

"I-I…" he wheezed out, panic making his breathing catch in his throat. Kevin shifted to wrap an arm around him, even though the motion seemed to pain him.

"It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you." He promised softly, carding his fingers through Lando's hair. Lando sniffled.

"I remember walking back to the hotel from the Paddock, a-and something heavily struck my head." He winched a little. "It didn't knock me out, so I turned and saw two masked men. They told me to be quiet or they'd hurt me, and bound my wrists together. And when I panicked and tried to move away, they hit me again and I blacked out." Lando recalled, eyes wide. Kevin shushed him softly.

"It's okay. We'll get out of here. Romain saw me being taken, I'm sure he'll do something." Kevin said firmly, but it was clear even he doubted his own words. Kimi sighed.

"I'm sure they will help us. Right now the only thing we can do is to stay safe, to keep each other safe." Kevin and Kimi shared a look. Lando huffed.

"I'm not a baby!" He exclaimed. "Whatever you are planning, I can help." He said. Kimi sighed, squeezing Lando's thigh.

"You are young Lando, we need to get you out of here alive." He said. Lando huffed.

"I'm not that young! And all of us need to get out of here alive. All of us will get out here alive right?" He ended in a small voice. He sniffled, eyes tearing up. Kimi sighed and brought him into his arms, hugging him close.

"It will be alright." He promised, kissing Lando's temple as the younger man tried desperately not to cry. Kevin got up and headed to the door in the corner of the room, pounding his fist on it in a futile attempt to get attention. 

"Sit, Kevin." Kimi told him. "No use using up all of our energy. Let's rest and hope for some food and water soon." He decided. Kevin limped back and sat down with his back against the wall. Kimi sat next to him, with Lando curled up on his side in between the two older drivers.

"I'm scared." Lando whispered when they all turned silent. Kevin let out a small, strangled noise, while Kimi sighed.

"Me too."

~~~~

Romain ran as fast as he could, stumbling over his own feet when he ran into the nearest hospitality. 

"Romain?" Sebastian, who had been sitting in the entrance hall, stood up instantly when he saw the panicked look on the Haas driver's face.

"Kevin… taken… need help." He wheezed out. Sebastian steadied him and helped him sit down. Charles jogged over too, handing Romain a bottle of water. He glanced worriedly at Sebastian, who gently grasped Romain's shoulder.

"Tell us slowly." He said. 

"Kevin was abducted, taken right from the parking area!" Romain huffed out. Sebastian's eyes widened. 

"What? How?" He asked. Charles anxiously hovered at his side, glancing at the door as if he expected the abductors to walk right in and take him too. 

"Was Kevin the only one taken?" Sebastian asked. Romain shrugged. 

"I think I some other people in the van, but I can't be sure." He sighed. Charles got out his phone.

"I'll call everyone, see who is missing." He decided. Sebastian nodded in agreement, before focusing back on Romain.

"Did they see you?" Seb asked. Romain swallowed thickly, and handed him a piece of paper.

"They threw me this. I didn't look at it yet." He said. Sebastian unfolded the paper.

"It says they took three of us. Oh m-" he gasped. "They took Kimi too. And Lando. Jesus Christ what do we do.” Sebastian’s hands were trembling now. Romain looked over his shoulder to read the note.

“...do not involve the police or we will kill them one by one. Starting with the youngest. The only way to get them back is to leave $100.000 on the following address…” he read out in a murmur. He sat up straighter. “We have no choice. We have to save them ourselves, without the police getting involved." He sighed. 

Meanwhile, more drivers started to wander into the hospitality. Alex and George were sitting close together, looking shaken. Lewis had walked over to sit with them after squeezing Sebastian's shoulder in support. Lewis squeezed Alex's shoulder as the young man peeked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"It will be okay." He promised. George sniffled.

"They should have taken one of us. Not Lando." He whispered. Lewis sighed and moved to sit in between them, his arms around their shoulders to comfort them.

Pierre had silently sat down with Sebastian, leaning in close. Sebastian was trying to be strong, arranging cars and goods for their mission, but he was naturally upset about the others being gone, especially Kimi. Daniil sat down on Pierre's other side, the two of them silently keeping an eye on him.

It was when Valtteri walked in that Sebastian seemed to break. Valtteri watched him with wide eyes and rushed over, cradling the sobbing man in his arms.

"It will be okay, it will be okay." He whispered. Charles jogged over too, sniffling and pressing up against Sebastian's chest.

"It will be okay." He whispered too, closing his eyes tightly. Antonio was pacing back and forth a bit further away, talking to someone on the phone. His face was pale and his hands trembling. Lance hesitantly walked over to him, gently rubbing his back as the Italian gave him a shaky smile.

Daniel came in, Max holding on to his hand. Hulk stormed in after them - when had he even been at the track? - a thunderous look on his face.

"What the fuck happened?" He roared. Daniel gently took his arm, pulling him back, while Max spoke calmingly in German.

"We need to find them!" Nico said. "I'm going to fucking slit their throats if they all but touch a hair on Kevin's head." He added, before turning pale. "O-or Kimi or Lando of course." He added. Max gave him a curious look but made no remark. 

Checo came over to fuss over his former teammate, making Nico sit down and drink some water. 

Esteban and Nicholas came in together, both with keys to the vans they had sneaked off their respective teams to transport the drivers to the address on the note.

Carlos was the last to come in, and he was very quiet. The normally cheeky Spaniard had a rather dull expression on his face, and he barely reacted to Max hugging him close.

"We will get them back." Daniil promised the Spaniard softly, smoothing his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead. Max, who was still holding him tightly, nodded.

"Lando will be okay. As will Kevin and Kimi." He soothed. Carlos closed his eyes.

"I can't lose him." He whispered. Sebastian sighed and stood up, a look of determination on his face

“We will get them back.”

~~~~ 

Lando wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a panel on the bottom of the door opened, a tray of food sliding into the room. He was on his feet instantly, rushing over and pushing the tray aside as he tried to look through the hatch door.

“Let us out!” he screamed, blindly reaching and grabbing for whoever was on the other side. Kimi pulled him back after the person on the other side tried to slam the door closed on Lando’s arms.

“Easy, don’t get yourself hurt.” the Finn said. holding the young Brit close as Lando still desperately tried to crawl through the panel. The panel slammed shut and Lando started to sob. Kevin crawled over now too, gently brushing his fingers over the top of Lando’s head.

“Calm down, it will be okay.” he soothed, before looking at the food. It was a mix of breads, some canned vegetables and mashed potatoes, together with some bottles of water.

“At least we aren’t left to starve.” Kevin sighed, poking at the food a little. Kimi hummed.

“We better eat.” Kimi said, nudging Lando in direction of the food as well. Lando shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.” he said. Kevin tutted, handing him a spoon and a piece of bread.

“You need to eat.” he said. “You need to stay strong.” Lando sniffled but took a bite of the bread. Kimi gave Kevin a grateful smile and ate some bread too. 

They decided to rest a little afterwards, Kevin and Lando curling up close together on the mattress, Kevin securely holding Lando in his arms. Kimi eventually laid down to, after doing one last round for a way out. He did find they had access to a tiny bathroom, with just a toilet and a small sink, but Kimi supposed it was better than nothing. Kimi laid down behind Kevin, keeping a hand on his back in a hesitant gesture of comfort. Kevin hummed and sniffled a little, burying his face in Lando’s hair a little more. 

Kimi vowed to himself to get the two younger men out of here safely. No matter what it would take.

~~~~~~

Sebastian had pushed his emotions aside, and him and Valtteri arranged everything as if it was a military operation. There were to be two vans going to the address on the paper, one with Seb, Max, Romain and Carlos, and the other with Valtteri, Nico, Daniil, Antonio and Charles. The others were to go to a house Sebastian had arranged, where they could safely bring Kimi, Kevin and Lando to. 

Checo was on standby duty on the phone, a duty the Mexican took very seriously and refused to share with Lance. Eventually though, Sebastian told Checo to let Lance take over, as the insistent nervous babbling of the Mexican made everyone anxious too.

They arrived at the address, a seemingly normal house, a little past 8pm. There seemed to be no movement inside, which was odd.

“What do we do?” Carlos asked. “Do we leave the money?” he added. Sebastian sighed.

“I don’t happen to have $100.000 in cash with me.” he muttered. “We need to find a way in.” he said. Valtteri hummed over the phone.

“We are no secret agents.” he sighed. “How do we do this?” Max cleared his throat. 

“Me and Charles can go over to check the house.” he proposed. “To see if we can find where they are kept. Then when we get them out, we call the police.” he decided. “If we call the police before they are out they will hurt them.” Charles was already out of the car the moment he heard his name.

The two drivers wandered over, checking all the windows and doors, but there was no sign of the caught drivers. When they came back, looking taken aback, Daniil huffed.

“Fine. My turn.” he said, tugging Antonio with him as well. 

“What is he going to do?” Valtteri muttered nervously. Daniil rang the doorbell, Antonio nervously staying behind him a little bit. The door opened, which was surprising, and whoever was on the other side was awarded with a shift punch in the face by Daniil. Antonio gestured wildly at the two waiting cars, and more drivers jogged over. They stormed inside, Daniil sitting on the assailant’s back to keep him in check. 

“Where are they?” Nico screamed at the mn on the floor, Carlos quickly holding him back before he could punch as well.

It was Romain who found the locked door, and while they couldn’t find a key, Nico shiftly kicked the door in.

From there, it was a scramble of feet and flailing arms. Kimi accidentally hit Nico squarely in the jaw, not understanding what was going on. 

“Easy!” Nico exclaimed, grabbing Kimi’s hands before he could hit again.

“You’ve found us!” Lando cried out when he realised who were piling into the room.

“Police have arrived, let’s get you out of here.” Antonio said urgently. He reached down to help Kimi up, supporting the man as he led him outside. 

“Kevin…” Nico gasped, helping the man up. Kevin let out a soft sob and hugged him tightly.

“You came, you came…” he chanted over and over again. Nico lifted the Dane up, holding him tightly as Kevin still seemed in pain. Carlos reached for Lando, pressing a shaky kiss to his lips that had Lando squeak, before lifting him up and carrying him out.

Police had meanwhile surrounded the house, and Kimi, Kevin and Lando were brought over to the ambulance for a check up

Kimi was the first one to be deemed healthy, his his nose not broken and the tear in his lip only superficial. He instantly walked over to Valtteri and Sebastian, hugging them both close.

"I'm here, I'm back." He sighed, pressing kisses to both their lips. Sebastian was crying silently, but was now smiling too, kissing Kimi's neck as he curled an arm around Valtteri. Antonio walked over too, smiling as Kimi pressed a kiss to his head.

"It's all okay." He whispered, seeming tired but relieved. 

Kevin was sitting on Nico's lap, even when medics checked him over. It seemed he only just got his head around everything that had happened, shaking and clutching on to Nico with all his might. Romain walked over to fuss over him momentarily, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm glad to have you back." He said, and Kevin nodded shakily in return.

The cut on Lando's head turned out to be superficial too, and the young boy was more shocked than hurt. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Lando asked Carlos when the Spaniard brought him to one of the cars, where Daniil gently patted Lando's cheek. Carlos blushed.

"I was relieved to find you." Carlos said, helping Lando into the van. "And I have wanted to kiss you for a long time." He added with a shrug. Lando let out a squeak, leaning in close. 

"I've wanted to kiss you too." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Carlos's lips. Max walked over too and sat down with them, keeping the young Brit safe.

Back at the house, the group arrived to find Checo had made enough food for a year. They ate a little, but Kimi decided to go to bed rather soon, taking Sebastian and Valtteri with him. Kevin had fallen asleep on the sofa, cradled in Nico's arms, while Lando sat cuddled in between Carlos and George and Alex. 

"You can all stay with us." Carlos told George and Alex. Lando nodded eagerly.

"Don't want to be alone." He whispered.

Eventually, all 20 drivers settled down in the multiple bedrooms and living rooms. It was crowded, but that only increased the feeling of safety.

Still, Lando could not sleep, and wandered down to the kitchen for a drink. He was surprised to find Kimi and Kevin there too, both with a glass of vodka in their hands. Lando smiled and filled a glass with milk.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered the questioning looks.

"Me neither." Kevin said, Kimi nodding as well. Lando leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

"It still feels like a nightmare." He mumbled. Kevin hummed and slung an arm over Lando's shoulders.

"I know." He said softly. Kimi ruffled Lando's hair.

"But we are safe now. That is most important." He said. Lando smiled and leaned into his touch. Kevin raised his glass.

"To safety. And family. And may this never happen again." He said. Lando and Kimi clinked their glasses against his.

"Cheers."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
